After the Storm
by Mellie E
Summary: Kate has some problems with an ex-boyfriend. Her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, helps. One-shot, KIBBS story with hints of McAbby. No Twilight.


_After the Storm, a NCIS fan fiction by Mellie Erdmann_

**Summary:** Kate has some problems with an ex-boyfriend. Her boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, helps. One-shot, KIBBS story with hints of McAbby. No _Twilight_.

**A/N:** My first NCIS fan fiction, re-updated after spell-check. Even then, English is not my first language, hence the possibility of remaining grammatical mistakes even after spell-check. Sorry about those.

I'm pretty aware something like this could never happen on the show and I am also aware they're awfully out-of-character.

Standard disclaimer applies.

**~*~ After the Storm ~*~**

Kate followed Abby and McGee inside the bar. Gibbs was already there, talking to Ducky and Tony. She had no idea how, but Abby had managed to convince Gibbs to get out of the office and join them to a drink.

Abby and McGee quickly sat on the free side of the table. As Ducky was sitting on one end of it and Tony on the other, Kate sat beside Gibbs. Her shoulder touched his accidentally and she felt a shiver run through her spine.

For the first time since they started working on Lt. Rona Bensen's murder, Kate was having a good time. Ducky told them some stories and Gibbs offered her that smile she liked so much.

When Tony announced he had another hot date and he should be going, Abby took the opportunity to say she and McGee had a party to go and ask if Gibbs could take Kate home. She left before he could answer. Ducky decided to go as well to keep his mother company and Gibbs and Kate stood there in silence, enjoying each other's company.

"Want to go home, Kate?"

"You don't have to take me, Gibbs, I can call a cab."

"I want to take you home, Katie." – said Gibbs with a soft voice. Kate blushed.

"On that case, I'll just go to the ladies room and we can go."

"As you wish, Agent Todd."

Kate smiled to him and headed to the ladies room. Gibbs watched her from the table, noticing how her skirt revealed her long and perfect legs. He also noticed half of the bar followed Kate's journey. He tried to suppress the jealousy, saying to himself he had no right to be jealous of Kate. With no success.

Kate made her way to the ladies room, feeling his eyes on her all the time. All she could thought was _"If only he could feel about me the same way I feel about him"._

On her way back, she was surprised by a strong pair of hands. They grabbed her arms and their owner smiled to her.

"You are more beautiful than you were when you left me, Caitlin."

Terrified, Kate recognized that voice. The voice that had haunted her every night six years ago. Now he was back.

"What's wrong, Caitlin, don't you remember me?"

"Leave me alone, Scott."

"You do remember me." – said the man with a laugh. His name was Scott Haskell and he had been Kate's boyfriend for five months, until she broke up.

"Let me go."

"I don't think so, Caitlin. I told you we would meet again."

"I'm not alone." – said Kate, panic filling her voice.

"No, Caitlin, you are not. You are with me. Now let's go home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Their fight was getting the attention of the people around them. Kate looked around, trying to find Gibbs. Before she could find him, however, Scott grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the empty parking lot. Too shocked to fight back, Kate just let him drag her while memories filled her mind. Memories she had tried so hard to forget.

"I told you I would find you, didn't I?"

Kate remained silent. Her silence appeared to infuriate him even more and he slapped her across the face. Kate took two steps back, falling to the ground, her hand covering the side of her face he had hit. It would surely bruise later.

"Didn't I? Answer me, you damn bitch!"

"Touch her again and you are a dead man."

The steel voice made him stop and look around. There was a man a few feet away, pointing a gun directly to his head. The man's blue eyes seemed to be made of ice.

"What I do is not of your damn business!"

"It is when you decide to hit one of my agents. And it is of my damn business when the agent you are hitting is my Katie."

Kate felt her heart melt. She wanted so much he meant those words! She wanted so much to be his Katie.

"What are you, her father?" – snorted Scott.

"No, I'm the man who loves her. Now step back and put your hands on your head."

If she wasn't on the ground, Kate would have fallen down. Gibbs' words echoed on her head. _I'm the man who loves her._ Did he mean that or he was saying it just to take Scott away from her?

Scott scowled and pushed her down before reaching for something on his belt. Kate felt her heart stop when she saw what it was. Fear overwhelmed her.

"Gun!" – she screamed from her position on the ground.

There was no need to yell. When Gibbs saw him grabbing the gun, there was no hesitation. Three bullets found their way to Scott Haskell's skull. He was dead before he hit the ground.

And Gibbs has his arms around Kate before she could blink. She started sobbing against his shoulder and he tightened his hold on her.

"It's ok, Katie, he won't hurt you again."

She was holding his shirt, crying all over him. But he didn't care. She was safe. He only wished he was faster and got there sooner. Before that man was able to do anything to his Katie.

"I'm here, Katie, it's ok now."

She looked to him, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about it, Gibbs, I should have done something... He could have killed you! It's my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Katie."

"Yes, it is! He came after me! Six years ago, I was dating Scott. But he become..."

"You don't have to tell me, Kate."

"I want to. He became violent. When I left him, he promised me he would find me and then I would pay. And he almost got what he wanted. I almost lost you."

She wasn't sure if she had said the last words to him or just thought them. But she didn't care. Gibbs was there, alive. That was all what she cared about.

Gibbs held her tighter. That bastard would never hurt her again. And he would be sure no one else would. Then her last words hit him. He touched her face gently, drying her tears.

"You will never lose me, Katie. And no one else will ever hurt you again."

He kissed her. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but she didn't care. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and he tightened the hold on her waist. The kiss got deeper, Gibbs' tongue playing with Kate's. When the need for air was too much, he broke the kiss, but rested his forehead on hers.

"Gibbs..."

"I think it's time for you to call me Jethro, Katie. Especially now that I've done what I wanted to do since I first saw you on Air Force One."

She smiled, happy. She also wanted to kiss him since the day they met on Air Force One. Well, except when he accused her of killing her lover and while he kept annoying her. She had truly wanted to shoot him then.

"I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I love you too, Caitlin Amanda Todd".

Kate couldn't be happier. That was just one more thing bothering her.

"What about rule number twelve?" – she asked, hesitation clear on her voice. He smiled, sending her insecurity away.

"Rules are made to be broken, Katie. Besides, I made that rule to keep Tony from messing my team."

She laughed, completely happy. She loved and, most important of all, she was loved. She was loved by the man of her dreams, the man she loved.

**~*~ The End ~*~**

A/N: Corny, mushy and brainless. Yes, I know that. And OOC. I mean, really. Kate playing the damsel in distress?

Anyway, thanks for reading.

Cheers,

~Mellie~


End file.
